Mysterious Protectors
by Ayashi Wingusu
Summary: pg 13 jus incase ^^'' 5 women was trained and they each get assigned a gundam pilot to watch over... ya i kno i suck at summaries but this is my first fic!!! kinda so pls R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Ayashi: Hey everyone!!! im baaaccckkk!!! ^-^ *lawyers appear behind ayashi and gets ready to say something* *tenshi appears from who knows where* Tenshi: Ayashi doesnt own the g boys omae korosu if you sue her *aims gun at the lawyers* Lawyers: eeeep *hides* Tenshi: *smiles at the readers* hi Ayashi: *looks at tenshi and laughs a bit* ya me dont own em! ^^ but me owns this! *takes out a chibi doll* a chibi hee chan doll!! ^-^ Tenshi: -_-' hn *heero appears behind ayashi* Heero: hn! Tenshi: dont steal my line yuy! *deathglares at him* Heero: its my line tenshi! *deathglares back* Tenshi: fine omae o korosu *aims gun at heero* Heero: my line still *aims his gun back* Ayashi: -_-' *ayashi drags the 2 towards the backstage* Tenshi: can i kill him? please? can i? Ayashi: no one will hurt hee chan Heero: heh *smirks as he gets dragged* Tenshi: grr.... *looks at the readers* on with the fic! *mutters*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
"AHHHH!!!! NOOO!!!! MAMA!!!!!" yelled and cried a young girl of 6, tears stream down her cheeks as she was taken away by hooded men who has guns. "Your'e coming with us little girl" said a man as he laughs maniacally. "PUT ME DOWN!!!" yelled the girl still in tears. She thinked and thinked of a way to get away from the men but even before she had a chance to put her plan into motion a girl with raven black hair appeared and tackled the man holding the girl. The girl then did what her heart and mind told her to do.....run away but she looked back and saw the raven haired girl captured, she didnt think twice.. she ran back grabbed a rock big enough to knock a man unconcious. She dashed back towards them and threw the rock on the back of the man's head who was holding the raven haired girl. She then grabbed the girl and ran away although after just a few steps the girl of 6 along with the raven haired girl got taken away by a strange woman who's hair reflected the moon's light as they disappeared into the night.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* rang loud a dark blue alarm clock "uhh....whaa??" said a girl with light blonde hair who lay still on the bed *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!* rang the alarm clock again this time the girl sat up on her bed and glared angrily at the alarm clock. "AYA!!!!!!!! its the first day of school!!!!!!!! wake up!!!!" shouted a voice downstairs "IM UP!!!!" yelled lazily by the girl named aya. She stood up and went to the bathroom.  
  
~a few minutes later.... ok ok so 30 minutes later~  
  
The girl named aya with light blonde hair that hanged on her shoulders with her light blue eyes sparkling with delight as she thinks of the new day. She ran downstairs wearing a blue halter top and baggy pants, she looked around to see her friends awake. A girl with light pink hair that swayed over her back as she moved towards the kitchen, her green eyes showed compassion and trust as she goes by the name Joesy, another girl with green eyes as well her hair blonde that was at shoulder length she smiled at her a smile like no other can own as the girl goes by the name Aries, a girl with light blue hair that sparkles at the sun's rays when hit with it her blue eyes that shows happiness as her name is fiona, and last but not the least the girl with raven black hair that flows upto her hips her gray eyes showed no sign of emotion towards others but aya knows that deep down inside the girl named Tenshi showed only that emotion towards her. Tenshi looked at Aya and smiled a cold smile at her as she walks towards her and grabbed her ear.  
  
"OWW!!!" yelled aya "WHA I DO NOW?!?" said her once again as tenshi smirked "u woke up late and ur alarm clock has been ringing for 10 minutes now" said tenshi as she let go of aya's ear and walked back to the kitchen. "not my fault im a lazy bone its in my blood errr.. bone" said aya with a smile of proudness as she walked towards the kitchen as well. As she sat down and ate with her friends with aries laughing at the site that she saw tenshi and aya did with joesy laughing under her breath and fiona giggling again, she looked at the wall clock and saw the time was 9:48 am "hey what school are we gonna go to again?" said aya with a smile of confusion "its the peacecraft academy aya we're gonna go there and study as well as watch over the g pilots" said joesy as her laugh faded "oh umm k" replied aya as she stood up and went upstairs to change with the others. As the girls went out of their room wearing the icky maroon uniform of the peacecraft academy aya had managed to make it look good on herself likewise to aries and to fiona as well to joesy. A door opened and revealed tenshi wearing the boys uniform with her hair tied into a tight ponytail as she looked at the girls jaw drop she smirked and said "cmon we're gonna be late" aya being the one who would know that tenshi would come up looking like this said to her "hi mister tenshi" "hah" laughed tenshi as she went downstairs and walked outside with the girls following behind.  
  
~moments later after talking and chatting on their way to peacecraft academy they had arrived~  
  
"ok who's turn is it to get our schedules?" said fiona "not me and even if it is me i dont wanna" said aya with a smile again "fine ill go" tenshi had said as she turned her back and went to get all their schedules and dorm room. After a while tenshi had come back with their schedules. She handed them their own schedules and looked at her own. "hmm.... yay!! i got 2 classes with aries and a class with fiona a class with all of us together and 3 classes with tenshi oh and a class with joesy!! yay!" said aya as she jumped up and down with happiness. The girls then chuckled at their friend and went on to the class all of them are together with.  
  
"Class quiet we have new students joining us today" said a sensei as she shifts her glasses and looked at the door "come in ladies". The door opened and revealed tenshi first in a boy's outfit though everyone can notice that she is a girl as she looks at a certain braided boy who's eyes twinkle in delight at the sight of her. Lots of "ooo's" and "ahhh's" was heard when 3 other girls appeared the 2nd one after tenshi was aries with her flashy smile and cute eyes enough to make guys melt at the sight one guy with platinum blonde hair smiled and blushed as aries looked at him, the 3rd one was fiona with her bubbly self she winked at the guys and smiled as she looks at a certain ponytailed boy whom if she can read lips right said "more onna's injustice.." and then after fiona joesy appeared with her pink hair shining as the lights in the room reflect on it she smiled at the guys aswell looking at a long banged boy with green eyes like hers. Aya was last to enter for she lazily walked towards the class her hair in a half ponytail with some hair dangling on her face with a smile she looked over at the boys and caught the eye of one who's prussian blue eyes stared back at hers and his unruly chocolate brown hair on his face she thought 'hmm..... its 01 heh why is he staring at me? gotta find out later hehe' she looked at the others and nodded as their teacher told them to sit down wherever they want *ofcourse aya will sit beside heero, fiona in the middle of wufei and aya and infront of duo, tenshi beside duo as aries sat behind her with quatre beside her and joesy sat infront of aya with trowa beside her me too lazy to write that in the fic..... but i jus did kinda ish... so nvm..* All the girls thinked in unison.. 'ooooo this is gonna be a fun school year.....'.  
  
~END OF DEFAULT CHAPTER~  
  
  
  
Ayashi: CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^' Tenshi: ya ya.... *looks at the readers* review or omae o korousu *points gun at them* Ayashi: ten chan how can they review if theyre dead? Tenshi: im threatening em... -_-' Ayashi: oh.. right.. ks well pls review minna!!!!!!!!!!!!! i kno i aint good at writing fics but please bare with me!! im just new at this!!! Tenshi: yes pls do review her fic so she'll stop whining..... *drops gun to her side* Ayashi: i do not whine!! *sticks out tongue* Heero: yes u do Ayashi: waahhh!! u guys are against me!! q chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries and glomps quatre* Quatre: oof! *falls down with ayashi on top hugging him* Ayashi: they're against me... *cries still* Quatre: theyre not ms ayashi so pls stop crying... *hands her a chocolate bar* Ayashi:k... *see's the chocolate* chocolate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs it and stands up and eats it* Tenshi&Heero: QUATRE!!! *glares at quatre* ur gonna make her hyper again.. -_-' Quatre: atleast i did something... hehe... *rubs the back of his head* Ayashi: ks readers!! *munches on her chocolate* review pls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
